On The Run
by FruttiKiwi
Summary: Yugo and Amalia run away together, what will adventure to secret heaven that awaits them at the end? Warning: Lemons and bad grammar. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.


"Yugo..." whispered a feminine voice. Her voice sent a sensual wave down the young man spine. The way her chocolate brown eyes stared at him almost made him smile. ALMOST.

Yugo stared at the woman in his arms. He couldn't help, but feel relieved that his lover decided to run away with him.

"We must hurry before your father catches us." He whispered in her ear.

She nodded her head and ventured forth with Enzo on her heels. They passed the guards and eventually made their way to a zaap portal.

The chocolate woman opened her heaven bag and revealed a blue crystal. She threw at the zaap, immediately the crystal began to expand throughout the opening, creating a temporary portal.

They both looked at each then held hands as the walked through it. Embracing a new future for themselves.

They arrived at Ankama, Yugo decided that they should stop here and gather supplies before they set off again. Also say his farewells to his father, Albert. They walked to his diner, careful to not be seen so much. It would hard to disappear when you are popular and well known.

"Dad!" Yugo walked in with his partner in tow and greeted the customers.

"Yugo?" A large man with two specials came in and placed the meals to respective owners.

"I'll be gone for awhile. I wanted to gather supplies and wish you farewell." He hugged his father.

"You're going out with just Amalia?" He seemed skeptical.

"Well, yeah. Evangeline and Tristpen are busy...at the moment."

He sighed, "Okay, okay, but on one condition. Stay for the night."

Yugo looked at Amalia, his lover. She smiled at him, "I'm okay with it."

He chuckled, "Alright Dad."

He clapped his hands in approval, "Lets get to work you two!"

The two began their assigned duties, Yugo cooked while Amalia took the orders with Albert. Later, night fell and the three cleaned up the diner.

Amalia settled down in a chair and groaned, "I never knew how cleaning can be such a hassle, but it's good to be clean..."

Albert chuckled, "Right, well I'm going off to bed kiddos. See you in the morning." He quietly went away to his room.

Yugo stood in front of her and held out his hand for her. She took it gracefully, but was immediately yet sweetly pressed against him. They looked at each, they felt the others breath. Soon, the two got closer til their lips were pressed together.

They went upstairs to his room. Amalia sat down on his bed then yawned.

"Tired already?" He ran his hand through her hair, he heard a hum. He took that as a yes. "Rest up, we have a long day ahead of us. I'm going to go take a shower."

With that, the young man, left to the bathroom. He stripped off clothes then entered the shower, letting the hot water run down his frame. He sighed in content, but he was slightly worried of the adventure ahead. As he was deep in his thoughts, he didn't notice the door opened then closed as a figure behind him wrapped their tone arms around him.

He jumped slightly, then looked at chocolate arms around his waist then at the clothes beside his.

"Amalia..."

"Hm?"

He turned around and faced his lovely princess, he raised a brow as he saw her blush.

"I thought you were tired, Amalia." He chuckled.

"Not tired enough to jump in on opportunity to get clean" She rested her head on him then drew circles on his chest.

He rolled his eyes. He wrapped one arm around her waist, trying to contain his lust for her. They can't do it here, he thought. His hand said otherwise, as he grabbed her bottom with his free hand.

Amalia let out a yelp, slightly surprised.

He gave it a quick squeeze before turning her around. Her back pressed against his back then he looped his arms under her thighs and lifted her up. Her womanhood out in display, he turned around again.

Amalia was facing the water, she felt the water hit her legs, pussy and sometimes her clit. She moaned softly every time.

Suddenly, Yugo's wet fingers entered her soaking cunt, he thrusts slowly. He heard her whimper from his tease.

"YUGO, please..." she stressed out his name.

"Please? You have say it Amalia" he purposely went slower.

"Go harder, Yugo!" She cried out greedily.

"Much better." He seemed pleased.

He set one of her legs down held the other. His slid down to stomach to her flower. He fiercely fingered his lover, he felt her warmth, tightness and jerks.

A few minutes later, he felt her jerks happen more frequently. Soon, she climaxed on his hand then relaxed.

He cleaned her up then himself then got out of the shower with Amalia in his arms. He placed her on his bed once she was dry again. He took his shorts and put them on before resting beside her.

He felt her get closer to him then drifted off to a deeper slumber. He closed his eyes and let himself rest.

The next morning, the two got dressed and pack their things. Yugo bid his father one more time before officially running off with Amalia again.

"It's a shame we can't stay here since this will be the first place they'll look" she said sadly.

"It's no big deal, we will just have to find a better place."

"Right."


End file.
